Songs from the Third Music Room
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: What will become a bunch of songfics featuring none other than the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. Everything from Romance to Angst, Friendship and just plain stupid. Chap 3: Hikaru Crashed the Wedding
1. Leave Haruhi Alone

Hey out there!!

How's things going? Good I hope:)

Now that the formalities are over I shall present you with a fanfiction. This is the first of what I hope will become a large collection of songfics featuring the Host Club. They could be anything, humour, romance, angst, friendship, all and any pairings or no pairing at all, whatever goes with the flow of the song!

And this one's first up:

Song: Leave me alone (I'm Lonely)

Artist: Pink

Characters/Pairing: Haruhi, Host Club, slight HaruhixTamaki

Genre: General, slight romance (?)

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi paused with her hand on the door handle to mentally brace herself.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

_Go away_

"Tamaki-senpai; please let me go I can't breath,"

_Give me a chance to miss you_

"Oh, but Daddy is sssssoooo pleased to see his precious daughter after such a long time!"

"It was three days." Bluntly.

"But Daddy was sooooo worried. His precious daughter sick in bed," Tamaki continued melodramatically.

_Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
_

"I had a cold Tamaki, I wasn't that sick," But Tamaki ignored her and continued to blab, still holding her in his crushing grasp.

"But you were so sick you had to stay home! Daddy has a right to worry!" Haruhi wanted to hit him, but resigned to pinching him instead to make him let go. As always, he sulked in a corner.

_  
I love you so  
Much more when you're not here_

_Watchin all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer_

Haruhi sighed. He couldn't even let her enter the room without a fit of 'my precious daughter'.

"Haaaaaaruuuuuu-Chaaaaaaaan!!" Hunny threw himself at her, the force causing Haruhi to stumble and almost fall. After seeing her saviour-or rather saviours-she decided she would have rather fallen. The Hitachiins had twin sly grins on their faces as they enveloped Haruhi in their arms.

_I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

"Aren't you lucky we were here to catch you Haru-chan? Tono is so careless, while he was sulking in a corner you could've been **seriously hurt**," The twins purred together, to needle Tamaki who shot them a dark glare from his corner of woe.

"I could still be seriously hurt if you three don't let me go," Haruhi muttered. She said three because Hunny was still hugging her as well. As always Mori and Kyoya were her real…uh…saviours…

_  
Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight  
_

"Mitsukuni, let Haruhi go and come eat cake." Mori said, and Haruhi sighed with relief as one of her three captors let go.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I suggest you get ready for the guests unless you want me to add to Haruhi's debt for wasting club time," Kyoya stated.

Yeah. Right. 'Saviour'.

_I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_

"Club doesn't start for another hour, I wanted to study" Haruhi muttered, knowing full well they wouldn't listen anyway.

"Haruhi, you can work off part of the debt by cleaning," Kyoya flashed his most charming smile. Rich Bastard.

"Haru-Chan! We'll help you!" Four voices chorused.

_  
No you can't hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one kin' hour_

Haruhi barely suppressed screaming. Patience is a virtue, she reminded herself. Just as she had been reminding herself for the past three days.

Endless texts and phone calls. If they had just left her alone for **one day**, then she would have been able to rest and get back to school sooner. But no, that didn't make any sense now did it?

_  
You taste so sweet  
But I can't eat the same thing every day_

Truth was she loved them all dearly. But even that had its boundaries.

Personal boundaries.

She needed space. If they left her alone, no contact, no phone calls, no texts, nothing, for **one** day then she would be more than ready to embrace their…ah…love…?

…Ok, maybe two days.

_  
Cuttin off the phone  
Leave me the fk alone  
Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home _

Hours later, Haruhi had long given up counting, she was heading home. Quite happily walking, despite two 'kind' gestures and one attempted kidnapping.

Just as she was settling into a relaxed state of mind a horrific sound reached her ears.

The source? Her pocket.

The sound? Tamaki's unmistakable voice.

Somehow he had abducted her phone and changed the ring tone to his beautiful yet annoying voice.

If not for passers-by already looking at her strangely Haruhi would have screamed.

_  
Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely_

All hopes of a peaceful evening at home were shattered as Haruhi answered. She had learnt that to ignore a call from Tamaki was to commit yourself to hours of 'my precious daughter,' the next time he spoke to her.

Haruhi had barely opened her mouth to say hello when Tamaki's voice blurted from the phone.

"Haruhi!! Don't wait so long to answer the phone, you were making Father worry!" Haruhi said nothing knowing that he would continue regardless of whether she replied or not.

_I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

"Are you home yet Haruhi? You shouldn't stay out the cold for too long or your cold will get worse! You really should have let me give you a lift! That's what father's do, they look after their daughters."

Blahblahblah.

_Go away  
Come back  
Go away  
Come back_

Haruhi held the phone a foot away from her ear as Tamaki continued to rant and idly wondered if he would notice if she hung up. No, she decided, it wouldn't be worth it.

_Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away  
Come back  
Go away_

_Come back_

It was getting darker by the minute as Tamaki continued to rant, so Haruhi continued walking, mobile phone held a safe distance from her ear and strange looks following her the whole way. She reached her home and Tamaki was still talking loudly.

Once again it occurred to her that she could hang up but she knew he'd only ring back.

_  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away  
Come back_

"Tamaki." Haruhi said suddenly with maybe a touch more ice than she had intended.

There was one moment of silence. And then a very tentative; "Yes?"

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

"I am tired and sick. I still need to cook tea for me and Dad and catch up with school so if you don't want me to stay home sick tomorrow please just go away," Even as she said it Haruhi found herself imagining Tamaki's shattered face and then his mushroom growing expedition in a gloomy corner.

_  
Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

A few more moments of silence and then Tamaki must have rebounded, "Of course! As my precious daughter wishes! She wants to cook for Daddy after all! I will not stop her!" and he was ranting again.

"Tamaki. Shut up." Even more silence. "Thank you." And with that Haruhi hung up.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

Almost immediately she regretted it. The silence of the house pressed in all around her and she almost longed for Tamaki's beautiful voice to fill the sudden emptiness inside her.

Since when had she been so full of contradictory feelings?

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely_

Maybe she should call him back and apologise for her abruptness. But then that would mean he wouldn't stop talking after she'd apologised. And then she'd hang up again.

And then it would turn into a very annoying circle.

_I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

Just as Haruhi made the decision Tamaki's voice rang throughout the house.

_Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely_

Haruhi would have screamed had she not remembered, just in time, that her father was sleeping off last night's late shift. Keeping this in mind she answered the atrociously loud phone.

_I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight  
_

"What is it Tamaki?" She hissed thinking that if she sounded angry he might keep things short and sweet.

But then…wouldn't that mean a dead phone line and once again overwhelming silence?

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
_

"Ah I thought you were talking to him," That familiar icy tone said through the receiver.

_Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
I'm tired_

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked quite surprised. Why would he of all people ring her?

"Yes. I was ringing to remind you we are out of commoner coffee,"

"And?" Haruhi sighed although she knew what was coming.

"Buy some more or I will add the loses to your debt."

And that was that.

Short, not sweet maybe, but short. Half of what Haruhi had asked for at least.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
_

After that phone call Haruhi had thought that maybe she could settle for the silence of her house but it was not the end. Several phone calls followed one from the twins, one from Honey and a few that hung up just moments after she answered.

Caller ID recognised the number as none other than Tamaki's. With each call Haruhi found that suppressing the urge to crush her phone growing.

_Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely_

But frustration soon gave way to other feelings. Haruhi sighed.

_Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you  
Tonight  
_

She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

_Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you_

"Moshi, moshi?" Said the voice on the other end of the line.

_Say goodbye  
It'll make me want to kiss you_

"Hello Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi sighed.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. I am more likely to write when happy :P


	2. Kyoya's a Believer

Huzzah! About 6 months later and finally, a second songfic! Not much to this one, pretty straight forward.

Thanks to IDreamOfFantasy and NightSmoke for their reviews!

Song: I'm a Believer

Artist: Monkees

Characters/Pairing: Kyoya/Haruhi

Genre: Romance

* * *

Kyoya sat elegantly at the desk, his fingers flying across the keyboard, light glinting off hi glasses. He smirked at something on the screen and adjusted his glasses.

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

Honestly, he really did seem the type was untouchable. He was the Shadow King, the type who never gave in to the primitive instincts. Things like helplessness and despair were below him, he never groveled, and he certainly did not believe in love.

_Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed._

And that had absolutely nothing to do with the numerous bimbos who had chased after his affections. And even less to do with the few who had won his affections, got what they wanted and then left.

_  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
_

Of course all that was before he met Fujioka Haruhi.

_  
Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_

There was something about her big brown eyes and her boyish-yet-still-cute appearance that had captured his attention. Her intelligence and often blunt personality seemed to make it final.

_  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave her if I tried._

When she broke the vase, all the way back in High School it had seemed like fate. He hadn't known it then, that he was in love with her. All he knew was that he had to find excuses to keep her around. He relished every opportunity to add to her debt, only because it meant she couldn't leave, not just yet.

_I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
Seems the more I gave the less I got._

He'd nearly lost her after Ouran. It was like a final twist in a tragic love story. Because of him, Haruhi had stayed with the club until graduation and in that time she had fallen in love with Tamaki, his best friend.

_  
What's the use in tryin'?  
All you get is pain.  
_

That time had been the hardest for him, watching them doing all that "happy young couple" stuff together and knowing that it was all because of him.

_When I needed sunshine I got rain._

It was five years later and fate seemed to have finally smiled on him. He'd moved on or so he thought. He hadn't lost contact with Tamaki and Haruhi; he had just chosen to keep it minimal.

So didn't find out Tamaki and Haruhi had broken up until months after, when he quite literally bumped into her.

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind._

The phone rang.

Absently Kyoya reached over and answered, "Ohtori Kyoya,"

"Hi honey!" Her voice spoke from the other end sending tingles down his spine. She knew he hated it when she called him that.

_I'm in love, I'm a believer!_

Kyoya smiled despite himself and leaned back in his chair, "Hello Haruhi."

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

* * *

I like reviews, so can I have one please? I know you're dying to try out the new button!


	3. Hikaru Crashed the Wedding

And now I present to you...a new songfic for all to enjoy!

Thanks to Cinderpool-Ruler of Chaos and Lady Auzie for their reviews.

Song: Crashed the Wedding

Artist: Busted

Characters/Pairing: Hikaru/Haruhi/ ...other person... :S

Genre: Romance

Oh right and in case anyone was wondering, no not all of these songfics will be someone/Haruhi, I will write other pairings and character central songfics and will also do requests (within reason).

Hope you like it!

* * *

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)_

Traffic was backed up and the blaring of horns filled the air. The cause of the traffic jam lay a kilometre ahead; there was a three car pile up that lay across three of the four lanes of the freeway.

_Looking for Gorden street,_

Anyone caught in the rear of the jam could expect to be waiting for up to an hour to get through. But there was one young man caught in the rear of the traffic jam who could not afford to wait an hour.

_  
So much I need to say,_

The taxi driver glanced in his mirror at the young man who was jittering about in the backseat of his taxi. Hikaru stared out the taxi window, tapping his hand against his thigh in agitation.

_  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day..._

The taxi crept forward and Hikaru looked up, hopeful, but the taxi halted after a metre. The driver spared him another glance,

"We could be here a while," he warned him.

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)_

Hikaru looked at his watch. 2.30. Traffic crept forward another few metres and he gave a cry of frustration.

_  
Her daddy disagrees,_

The conversation he'd had with his twin earlier that morning replayed itself in his mind. He ran a hand though his already tousled hair weighing up his options.

_  
He's always hated me, _

"Are you alright?" The driver asked with concern, turning to look at his anxious passenger. The young man chewed his lip, looked at the road ahead and then looked back at his watch.

_  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

He ran his hand through his hair again, glanced at the traffic, back at his watch and threw the taxi door open. The driver wounded down his window and called out to the young man who was already beginning to weave through the traffic.

"Hey what are you doing?"

_  
Coz she's mine, _

Hikaru turned back and the driver saw a mischievous smile light his face.

"I'm crashing a wedding!"

_  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_Its better than regretting,_

The driver watched, stunned, as Hikaru turned back and began running between the cars. Soon he was just a head bobbing amongst the cars.

_  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid_

Hikaru ran as fast as his legs could carry him, already breathing heavily as the afternoon sun beat down on him. And to make matters worse the heat was unmercifully amplified by all the cars that surrounded him. But he wasn't going to stop.

_  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever_

There was certainly something liberating about it he thought as he ran, dodging one car and then another. But then after another hundred metres the novelty wore off. He had never been known as the fittest person around and he would be the first to admit it.

_  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her_

He soon was approaching the car crash and he slowed; police had barricaded the road and weren't letting any cars past. Nor pedestrians it appeared as two officers moved forward to block his passage.

_So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

"We're sorry we can't let you through," the male officer said. He stood a good foot taller than Hikaru but seemed more like a gentle giant than a ferocious one. Although Hikaru wasn't about to test his theory.

"I really need to get through," Hikaru pressed, "It's an emergency." He hoped he could convince them to let him pass, being arrested was not his ideal way to end this already bad day.

_The neighbours spread the word (damn),  
My mom cried when she heard,_

The tall officer looked ready to refuse again but the small woman beside him spoke up.

"What kind of emergency, sir? Maybe we can help," she suggested.

"I need to get to a wedding, it's really important." Wisely he left out the fact that he planned to crash the wedding.

_I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day._

The female officer's face softened, and maybe the man's did too, it was hard to tell looking up at him.

"Quick this way," she said leading him around the edge of the police line.

"Give them my best wishes!" she called waving him off.

"Ah...yeah sure," Hikaru replied taking off again.

_And, just in time,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

A few hundred metres down the road he turned off the road and stopped briefly to catch his breath. A bus stopped across the road, according to its sign it would take him right past the church. Hikaru reached the bus stop just as the driver was preparing to leave; he let Hikaru on with a glare. Hikaru slumped onto a spare seat. Maybe finally his luck was turning. The bus would get him there much, much quicker than running and it would save him from further physical exertion.

_Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did._

Someone cleared their throat beside him. He looked up into the wrinkled face of a crotchety looking old woman, a brief glance to his right where another old woman sat beside him and he knew no matter how exhausted he might be he was no going to win an argument over who better deserved the right to sit. Suppressing a groan he rose to his feet and lent heavily against a pole instead, ignoring the puzzled looks that were fixed on him.

_Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

Finally the bus halted and Hikaru was the first off the bus. He paused briefly on the footpath to get his bearing and groaned. Sure enough the bus had taken him right past the church. 5 km past to be exact and he had a little over 5 minutes to get there.

_So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say_

Glancing about he saw a taxi waiting on the other side of the road. He raced across the road ignoring the angry blare of horns that followed him. Reaching the taxi, he shoved the old man aside (gently) and clambered in.

"Sorry, it's an emergency," he said by means of explanation, cutting short the old man's protest.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting..._

The taxi driver glanced back at him.

"It's an emergency!" Hikaru repeated.

"But-" the driver began to protest.

"Emergency!" Hikaru repeated, even more forcefully, frantically waving a handful of notes at the driver, "Get me to the church back there, quick!" The driver nodded, taking the money.

_The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name_

"Look, can you go any faster?" Hikaru asked impatiently, as the taxi began to move down the street. The driver shook his head,

"There are speed limits, you know," he replied in a tone that Hikaru wasn't about to argue with. Hikaru sat back, with a sigh. He hoped he'd get there in time…

_Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away_

The taxi had barely stopped out the front of the church before Hikaru leapt out. People were still entering the church he realised with relief; there was still some time.

"Hika-chan!" Hikaru looked around to see his former senpais, Mori and Honey moving towards him through the crowd.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)_

"Honey, Mori," Hiarku acknowledged, breathlessly, "Where's Haruhi?"

"She's not here yet, silly," Honey scolded, "But…" He exchanged knowing glances with Mori, "you can always wait for her out here, we won't tell," With that the small blond man gave Hikaru a wide smile and he and Mori moved off to join the last of the people filing into the church.

_The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_

Kaoru met them inside with raised eyebrows, "Did he make it?" he asked softly.

Honey nodded, "He's waiting outside," Kaoru smiled and the three sat down together to wait for the wedding to start.

_Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together_

Hikaru looked up at a car pulled up. Ribbons identified it as the wedding car, as did the bridesmaids now clambering out. Then amidst, flowers and silk, she climbed out. Hikaru took a deep breath and stepped out of the shade of the tree he was standing under., "Haruhi…"

She looked up in surprise, "Hikaru?"

_You might as well forget her_

The three former Host Club members had been waiting with everyone else inside of the church, when five flustered bridesmaids burst in babbling the news. When Kaoru heard he sat down again.

"So he did it, then," he said softly.

"Did what?" Honey asked as he and Mori sat down beside him.

_And walk away_

Kaoru smiled at them, "Hikaru crashed the wedding."

_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._


End file.
